


Boundaries

by CappuCafe



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Action, Adventure, Comedy, F/M, Friendship, Humour, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 13:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10640586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CappuCafe/pseuds/CappuCafe
Summary: Valeria Lavine is a girl who wears the expression of boredom and couldn't-care-less all the time. However, she is far from that.Growing up in the Lavine clan has been brutally hard for her as her clan was gifted with enhanced and superhuman strength. Since the beginning of times, there were traditions that included killing one's own parents to prove their strength.When Valeria had either the chose to take the burden of being a leader, or leaving it to her frail and weak younger brother, Valeria stands up and chooses to carry it. Her journey begins by taking the Hunter exam where she meets the others.Valeria is happy to meet new friends but her happiness runs short as her Coming-of-Age Ceremony is drawing closer, and her chaos loving childhood friend who is supposedly engaged to her, also decides to turn her life full of bloodshed.Can Valeria escape and change her clan's traditions? And can her friends help her change her destiny?





	1. She Who is a Gorilla

The ship rocked violently and a girl with her hair brown hair tied at the side, put a handful of pills into her mouth, attempting to cure her motion sickness. She swallowed it with difficulty, preventing any vomiting, before sitting back down, in the middle of a crew of sick men.

"Hey you." A voice called out to her. Unknowingly to this girl, the middle aged looking man who was pointing at her, was a teenager, just like her.

"What do you want, old man?" Her teal eyes glinted with mischievousness.

"It's Leorio-san! And you're eating too much medicine...wait is that even safe? I don't seem to recognize that medicine."

"Thanks for your worry, Leonardo diCaprio, but the medicine is natural materials and home made. I won't be overdosed."

"My name is Leorio! You know, when someone forgot another person's name, it's because it's too long or complicated. But your mistake seems far more complicated than my name actually is." Leorio shouted but the brown haired girl brushed of his complaint.

"Yes yes, Luigi...forgive me, but don't get too upset. Everyone makes mistakes and everyone at least messes up one or two people's name. It's not a big deal."She examined the room to see who else was withstanding the motion of the boat, only to see a boy, around her age, reading a book. He barely glanced at the girl and Leorio before continuing to read. "People confuse my name too, you know? They think my name is Gorilla Girl or Dead Fish. It's a common thing."

"No...I don't think they mistook your name. It's obvious that they are making fun of you."

"What are you talking about? It's obviously a mistake...they haven't called me that since I broke a limb or two by accident." The strange girl patted a vomiting man's back. What seemed like a light, comforting pat, sent the man flying through the wall. "Tch...men these days are so weak."

"Hey...isn't this girl dangerous?" Leorio watched the girl readjust her white cardigan, which was over a light teal halter top, and single handedly pulled the buff man out of the wall, sending him flying back.

The door opened and the captain came in, followed by a boy with bright curious eyes. He nodded in approval before demanding: "You three come with me and this boy."

The three teenagers looked at each other before following the captain.

"So, what are your names?"

"Gon Freecs!" The youngest boy answered eagerly.

"Kurapika." The blond boy followed the gesture.

"Leorio."

"Valeria Lavine." The girl fiddled with the small bag around her neck.

"Why did you all choose to be a hunter?" The captain asked.

"As if we're going to tell you." Leorio scoffed.

"I'm looking for my dad! I want to know why he abandoned his son to become a hunter!" Gon answered eagerly.

"Don't just answer like that!" Leorio scolded.

"Why?"

"Just because! There's no point in giving away information to strangers!"

"I agree with Leorio. I don't think it's right for me to answer personal questions to those who I do not trust." Kurapika added.

"I chose to become a hunter because I heard it was difficult. It's hard enough for me to stay put at home and even Papa said that the Gorilla needs a bigger jungle to testify her strength." Valeria yawned. "Also...I need to become stronger that beat those people and surpass my father. I'm currently too weak."

Oiiii….the girl knows she's being made fun of. Leorio began sweating. And beat someone? Surpass someone? The crazy girl is already strong enough...where on earth is she from?!

Valeria dug into the pocket of her white shorts and pulled out a piece of gum. She opened the silver wrapper and took out the gum, chewing it. As for the wrapper, she put it in the small ashtray near the control wheel.

"Is that so? Then the two of you," The old man pointed at Leorio and Kurapika. "Must get off this ship immediately."

"What?!"

"Don't you get it? The hunter qualification has already begun."

The three boys looked shocked while Valeria put her arms behind her head. She blew a large bubble and leaned against the wall, not bothered by most of the news. Her father has already threw several surprises at her, therefore not much can sway her emotions.

"...So answer the damn question." The captain grunted.

The two boys hesitated and Kurapika spoke. "I'm a survivor of the Kurta tribe. There's a group of bandits who massacred my tribe four years ago. I want to become a hunter to capture the Phantom Troupe."

"A blacklist hunter applicant, eh? The Phantom Troupe are A-class bounties that even veteran hunters would have difficulties. You will most likely die."

"I don't fear death, I only worry that my rage would dissipate." Kurapika's eyes glistened. Valeria only chewed while listening. Or at least one would think she is. Valeria was thinking about the flavour of her gum. She furrowed her eyebrows and winced. Sour...unknown flavour.

Leorio began to speak about wanting money and luxuries. Kurapika retorted something back and there was a heavy atmosphere around them. The two walked outside, planning a heated battle while the captain was trying to call them back.

"Let them be sir.'To know someone is to know what angers him.' It's one of my favourite sayings that Aunt Mito taught me." Gon sat down.

"Papa taught me that if there is dispute, solve it with your fists." Valeria did an air punch, while a gust of wind blew the way she threw her punch, showing how deadly it was if she was to punch someone. She relaxed her arms and asked the captain: "Hey, old man...where's the trash can? Or can I just throw my gum into the ash tray?"

The captain sighed and pointed to a room. "Go that way." Valeria nodded and then looked at Gon with a smile, before entering the room with her bored expression that said she was done with everything. Gon's eyes followed the careless girl and returned his attention to the old man.

"She's an odd but nice miss." Gon commented.

"Really? She seems like a runaway gorilla to me." The captain scratched his beard. A man suddenly ran in, shouting: "Captain! The storm is approaching faster than we expected!" The captain and Gon left, heading for the deck while Valeria got rid of her gum. She readjusted her shorts and top before heading out. She just happened to see Gon leap out to save a man overboard and Leorio and Kurapika catch him. However, Valeria noticed the unstable, wooden railing and ruffled her hair in frustration. She was supposed to be on a vacation- training...and now she has to save a group of idiots?

"Aw curses!" The girl tossed her white cardigan aside, onto a man. "Please hold onto it!" Her teal flats tapped as she ran towards the boys. When Valeria was at the edge of the railing, she lightly tapped the wooden planks underneath her, causing her right heel to sink into it. Valeria quickly grabbed the end of a rope and tied it around her waist. It was connected to the main support beam, making it secure for her. She grabbed hold of Leorio's and Kurapika's hands just after the railing broke.

The crew members attempted to pull her back but the ship rocked violently, not allowing them to do so.

"Stay back!' She ordered.

"What are you doing? You'll get pulled down! That rope isn't enough to carry all of our weight!" Kurapika shouted at Valeria.

"Who said it was carrying your weight?" Valeria looked down at the blonde boy, before rolling her eyes. She then shouted an issue to the males who were hanging onto their life. "Everyone brace themselves for an impact, because whatever happens after, ain't my fault."

Valeria easily pulled everyone back and tossed them onto the other side of ship, to safety.

"?!" Everyone seemed to have a shocked expression as the petit girl tossed four males, three who are larger than her, with such ease and showed no signs of effort.

Valeria pulled herself towards the support beam by pulling the rope tied around her waist. Her face seem to sag even further and her eyes seemed tired of life in general, the moment the rope snapped because she pulled on it too hard.

"Curse Papa and his stupid tug of war games." Valeria grumbled before stumbling back. She fell and flipped, and used this chance to balance on her hands, doing a handstand. She decided to just walk towards the rest of the group on her hands as it was easier to grip onto the floor rather than walking with slippery flats.

Valeria combed back her messy hair and took her white cardigan back from a crew member, who was awestruck. The four boys she pulled up also gaped at her. Valeria slung her cardigan over her shoulder and asked:

"Back in my clan if someone stared at me for over a minute, that means they want to pick a fight." Valeria looked at them. She sighed before offering her hand. "Reintroducing myself, I'm Valeria Lavine...and are y'all alright?"


	2. No Correct Answer

The boat docked and the four stepped off. 

“Wow~” Gon admired the view before him. Valeria followed him with a bored and a face that said she was wondering why she was even here. 

“Can’t believe I actually miss Lavine village.” She muttered to herself. Kurapika, who was next to her, overheard Valeria’s lament.

“Um, Valeria? I was wondering this since I first heard your name...but are you perhaps part of the famous Lavine clan?” He asked.

“Famous clan? I ain’t heard of them before.” Leorio slung his bag over his shoulder. He looked around the city and added: “There sure are tons of people.”

“Majority of the crowd is probably here for the exam. And yes, unluckily, I’m part of that clan.”

“...I think you should be at least grateful that your clan is alive.” Kurapika commented.

“The ironic thing is I wish they were alive.” Valeria stretched. She looked down at her outfit, thinking back. Her papa definitely would not be pleased to see her wear such a girlish clothing. She shrugged her shoulder before picking her ear and placing it onto a strange man. 

The stranger had knocked over an old lady and had called her a turtle. Valeria made sure to dig her ear wax deep into the man’s head as she dragged his head onto the concrete with her right head and outstretched her left to help the old lady. The old lady bowed in thanks.

“...well...I guess everyone has their own circumstances.” Kurapika smiled.

“Darn right.” Valeria replied with a lazy grin. The two seem to immediately make up and are acting like the best of friends. Leorio watched the two wander off, after Gon, while sweating. Did they just ignore the fact that Gorilla girl made cracks in the concrete floor just by dragging a man down onto the ground?

Leorio shook his head and went after them, looking at the map. He tilted his head in confusion. “Hm? The mountain is in the opposite direction? Shouldn’t we take the bus? Gon, you should be more suspicious of others.”

“I’m still going. There must have been a reason.” Gon left them behind.

“I’m against pollution and my middle name is ‘Nature Wild’.” Valeria followed Gon.

“Seriously?” Leorio and Kurapika stared at her.

Valeria turned back with a mocking smirk, without losing her lazy glint in her eyes. “I remember someone saying ‘you should be more suspicious of others.’ Looks like Gon isn’t the only one.” Valeria mimicked before turning around. 

Kurapika laughed and followed the strange boy and girl. 

“WHY YOU-Hey, Kurapika!” Leorio’s face turned bright red.

“It’s not the captain’s advice. I’m more interested in what Gon does. I’m more interested in Valeria’s line of thinking. I’m going to tag along with them.” Kurapika ran to Valeria’s and Gon’s side.

“Do you think Leorio-san will be okay?” Gon looked up at the two older people.

“He’ll probably be back in a few seconds. I have someone in my village who’s just like him.” 

Kurapika laughed. “Is that why you are constantly making fun of him?”

“Of course not. Admit it, you two will enjoy messing around with him...he’s just that easy of a victim.” Valeria yawned. “Beside, I’m pretty sure the captain has a reason for pointing us here. Leorio just has trust issues.” 

“In fact I hear him yelling.” Kurapika looked back, seeing a figure that was coming closer at a rapid speed.

The four continued an isolated alleyway that looked deserted. 

“This is so creepy...there’s not a single person in sight.” Leorio looked around. 

“But there’s a lot of people here, right?” Gon asked.

“Yes...we should stay alert.” Kurapika glanced around.

“You don’t need to...I’m not the slightest interested in a place with no plants. So I won’t hold back when it comes down to fighting.” Valeria puts her arms behind her head as her white bag swung at her side. Her face still wore the dazed and uninterested expression.

“H-how do you know there are people?!” Leorio panicked.

“You can hear people breathing.” Kurapika seemed to relax slightly, after hearing Valeria’s bold statement.

“I guess they’re hiding.” Gon added.

Suddenly, people appeared, with one old woman in a crowd and everyone else wearing masks. The old woman began chanting until she suddenly shouted: “Doki doki two choice quizzzz!”

The group of four stared at her in silence.

“You fellas are heading towards the tree on top of the mountain right? Well that’s not possible until you pass through this town. I will present just one question and you only have five seconds to answer. If you are wrong...you will immediately be disqualified and you will not be able to take the hunter exam this year.” The old woman explained.

“Answer with either 1 or 2. Any other answer will be considered incorrect.” The old woman finished.

“Hey wait a minute...all three of us are asked just one question? So if he get’s it wrong then I’ll be disqualified too?!” Leorio pointed at Kurapika who retorted: “That’s not possible. On the contrary, the chance of the opposite happening is so high that it’s frightening.” Leorio immediately got angered and tackled Kurapika. Surprisingly, Valeria didn’t say any rude or witty comebacks.

“But that also means only one of us has to get it right for all of us to pass!” Gon grinned. “Although I'm not that great with quizzes.”

“That makes sense.”

“Hey! Are you gonna hurry up or what?” A random boy appeared from behind. “If you aren’t feeling too confident, why don’t you let me go first? Hehe sorry kid. I sort of overheard what you said at the harbour.” 

“Tch.” Valeria’s lazy eyes seemed to be more attentive...in fact it gave the newcomer shivers down his spine. 

“I-” He cleared his throat. “I’ll go first.” 

“Here’s the question.” The old woman began. “Your mother and your girlfriend have been kidnapped by evil villains, and you can only rescue one of them. 1: mother, 2:girlfriend. Who would you rescue?”

“One.”

“What’s the reason for you answer?”

“Obviously, I only have one mother in the whole world but I can always find another girlfriend.” 

The old woman and the people in masks huddled together to discuss. 

“Bullshit.” Valeria spoke. Her companions looked startled at her her to suddenly speak such a vulgar word. It wasn’t because she didn’t seem like it...but they were slightly concerned about how her eyes became more attentive and sharp. Yet, Valeria wasn’t affected enough to shift her laziness from her eyes. “As if my clan gives a shit.” 

“Wha-” Kurapika began but the old woman and the masked people created a path for the boy. “You may go.” The old woman beckoned the boy. 

“What kind of messed up quiz is this?! Stupid hag!”Leorio began yelling. He turned away and began to walk. “There’s no correct answer and the answer will differ according to the person you ask! I can’t accept this. I’m going back to find a different route.” 

“Hmph...too late. If you choose not to take the quiz, you’ll be disqualified immediately and you’ll lose the right to become a hunter.”

“Leorio!” Kurapika began but was cut off by the old woman. 

“I will not allow you to speak another word.” The old woman stopped Kurapika. She glanced at Valeria. “Neither can you.”

Valeria sat down, crossing her legs and yawned. She ruffled her hair before answering. “Yes ma’am.” 

The old woman nodded and continue: “Now answer me, 1: you take the quiz, 2: you don’t take the quiz.” 

“One.” Kurapika immediately answered. 

“Now here’s the question: Your son and daughter have been kidnapped together but you can only rescue one of the. One, your daughter. Two, your son. Who would you rescue?” 

“How dare you-?!” 

The old woman began to count down while Leorio grabbed a stick and began swing it around. When the old lady finished counting, Leorio began to attack. 

“Stop Leorio! Calm down.” Kurapika defended the short elderly.

“No I can’t! I can’t accept this system! It’s utter bull-”

“Are you going to give up your chance? We answered correctly!Silence is the correct answer since there can’t possibly be a correct answer. But the rule was you could only answer 1 or 2. So you can’t say anything.”

“Wha? But that guy just now…”

“They didn’t say he was correct. They just said he could ‘go’. Just a moment ago, I hear him scream so this is not the correct path.” Kurapika pointed at where the man headed to earlier. The old woman nodded.

“That’s right. The true path is this way. It’sa straightforward path so you’ll reach the top within two hours.” Two masked people pulled a d'avoir open.

“Old lady...I’m sorry.” Leorio apologized.

“No, there’s nothing for you to be sorry about. I do this job to meet people like you. Work hard and become a good hunter.” 

“...Thanks.”

“I can’t come up with an answer!” Gon suddenly spoke up. The two other males began laughing while Valeria smiled a little. She stood up and dusted herself before putting an arm on top of Gon’s head. “The test is over.”

“I know that. But...if there ever comes a situation where we have to choose between two people who are precious to us to rescue, what are you going to do?” The two males looked shocked while Valeria stared at him, as if she was hurt and sad, yet proud and warm. It was only for a brief moment before she returned to her usual lazy demeanour.

“Neither one is the correct answer but there might come a day when we must make a decision.” Gon continued. Everyone continued in silence before they decided to move on.

“Wait.” They looked back at the old woman who spoke again.

“You…” She pointed at Valeria. “I have a question for you. It’s not a test or a quiz...but mere curiosity.”

“Yes?”

“If you had to choose between your lover or your parent, who would you save?”

“...There wouldn’t be a choice by then. My parents would kill themselves. If I saved my parents, they would kill themselves. If I chose my lover, my clan would brand me as a wise family head.” Valeria replied. Her male companions stared at her, mortified, confused and shock.

“As I expected, you’re from the Lavine clan. A child came several years ago with an even more horrific answer.” The old woman stared at her. She then began quoting: “I would save my so called lover, for the sake of producing a heir, a strong child, and witnessing their coming of age ceremony. I would have killed off my family long before they got kidnapped.” 

Valeria gave a disgusted smile. “Ah...the Lavine clan’s pride and genius...he’s always been twisted.” 

“But think about the question I asked earlier: what would you personally want to do?” The old woman put her hands behind her back. “Good luck on your exam.”

Valeria looked at the woman before turning and walking through the dark passage, towards the light. Kurapika, Leorio and Gon followed her.


	3. Characteristics of a Lavine

“It’s gotten completely dark.” Leorio commented. “Two hour passed dammit. Another sign about demon beasts? Do you think we’ll make it on time?” Leorio complained.  
“I personally like it here. It’s nature.” Valeria said with her usual straight face. The only thing off was her hugging a large tree. “Stop complaining, Luiginardo di Cerio. And accept your inner self. We are one with nature.”  
“My name is Leorio! You’re so close yet so far! I’m hungry and I want to take a crap.”  
“Leorio! Valeria! We’re going to leave you two behind.” Gon called out. Kurapika sighed in exasperation and glanced around.  
No one in the group wanted to question Valeria about what her conversation was about. Especially since she has been acting really odd ever since the conversation, such as hugging trees.   
Kurapika glanced up and his eyes widened. He walked over to Valeria and peeled Valeria off the tree. He grabbed her hand and pulled the lifeless girl behind him.   
“I see our destination.” Kurapika said.  
“Thank god we’re finally here.”  
“It’s quiet...are we the only applicants here?” Kurapika asked. Leorio knocked on the door but there was no reply. The group entered to only see a demon beast holding onto an injured girl and there was an injured man lying down.  
“A demon beast!” Everyone was on guard. The beast barged through the boys who were lined up while Valeria rushed next to the injured man's and propped him to a more comfortable position. Kurapika and Gon ran out, but Valeria followed the two. “Leorio, stay behind and look after the injured one. I have antibiotics and painkillers that may work slightly better than the average one. But they hurt more.” She tossed her bag to him.  
The group chased the demon beast, who ran into the forest.   
“That way.” Gon immediately tracked the beast down.   
“Seriously, that kid is amazing… He pinpointed the position instantly.” Valeria whistled.  
“Why didn’t you stay behind? You seem to have some knowledge in medicine.” Kurapika asked.  
“Not really...I just admire plants. Besides...wouldn’t the mister be more relieved if we brought the wife back?” Valeria crouched against the tree horizontally. She then boosted herself off at a dashing speed. “Gon, if I go off course tell me.” She went past the boy.  
“Okay!” Gon nodded.  
Kurapika chuckled. Valeria herself was pretty impressive with her extreme strength. As Valeria approached the beast, it looked back, startled at the sudden appearance of the girl.  
Valeria pulled the girl out of the beast’s grasp and princess carried her.  
“....?!” The beast didn’t react quick enough for Valeria to deliver a swift kick, sending him back, knocking down a few trees in the process.  
“Tch...the poor trees.” Valeria leapt onto a steady branch as Kurapika and Gon caught up.   
“Why you…! I won’t forget this!” The beast dashed off, further into the forest, with Gon chasing after him.  
“Wow! He talks! I’ll go after him.” Gon said. “You two look after the lady.”  
Valeria and Kurapika put the girl down on the grass.   
“Are you alright? Are you hurt anywhere?” Kurapika asked.  
“What about my husband and what happened to him.?” The woman asked.  
“He’s being taken care of by our friend.” Kurapika answered.  
“Please take me to where my husband is.” The woman pleaded, stretching her hand out as if begging for help. The tattoo caused Kurapika to be more on guard, while Valeria seemed to look at a particular bush.  
“Kurapika, Valeria, are you two alright?” Leorio asked.  
“I’m in a better shape than the trees, which is rather disappointing.” Valeria answered.  
“Yeah...Gon went after the demon beast. How’s the man doing?” Kurapika asked.  
“THere’s nothing to worry about. His injuries weren’t that bad and he took some painkillers and is sleeping now.” Leorio gave a thumbs up.  
“I see..”Kurapika hit Leorio.  
“How did you know I was fake?” Leorio slowly transformed.  
“I didn’t particularly think you were a fake...but he left the injured man and came here instead so I struck him.” Kurapika glared.  
The beast laughed and escaped. Valeria bent her knees, preparing for a sprint. “I’ll go after him. You stay here and take care of this.” She left and Kurapika directed his attention back to the girl.   
“Hey...demon beast...would you mind going to an open plain? I really don’t like destroying plants.” Valeria sneezed.   
“Hehehe...as if I’m letting a Lavine get a bigger advantage.” The demon beast smirked before fastening his pace.  
“Wow, how did you know?” Valeria asked, with the tone that said “I really don't care”...but she was a little bit curious.  
“First of all, you have light brown hair and clear teal eyes, traits that the women of the clan has. Second, you have a black dragon tattoo with a Che’ang character.”  
“Anyone can have that…” Valeria easily caught up.   
“But no one can have the strength of a Lavine member. And you are hiding a Lavine weapon with the clan symbol engraved. Also...you have the same vibe as the rest of them.” The demon beast’s eyes gleamed as it saw the shortened iron rod on the waist of the girl. It suddenly sensed danger and it's beady eyes immediately widened as Valeria appeared right next to it.  
“Lesson one:Valeria Lavine is a runaway brat who's in her rebellious phase. I ain’t like my Papa, and I'm not a character who obediently follows the clan’s unecassary ideals. Lesson Two: Don't think that the Lavines are a glorious clan. We’re nothing but self centred humans. Lesson Three: ” Valeria flicked the beast on the forehead and sent him crashing straight down. She landed on one of the branches, crouching in an unladylike fashion. Her teal eyes followed the retreating and limping figure, like a hawk preparing for it’s next strike.“You don't have identical injuries as the first beast I kicked.” She yawned and scratched the back of her head. “You got me there, mister navigator. I completely flipped and was prepared to eliminate you while assuming you were an enemy.”  
She stood up and closed her eyes as she placed her hand gently on the tree. She tied her hair again, this time in twin tails.   
“Now then, let’s continue this game of tag. Papa would have been so proud to hear me say that.” Valeria heard voices within the plants as they all seem to reach and guide her.  
“There….Valeria...follow….breeze…” The voices echoed inside her mind. She rushed through the forest and saw Gon facing off with a demon beast.  
“You’re different!” Gon accused.  
“Found you.” Valeria claimed.  
The demon beast looked at both children before laughing out and calling his wife out.   
Kurapika and Leorio along with the “supposingly injured” couple, stepped out into the clearing.  
“What…?” The group was confused about what was happening.   
“How many years has it been since we met a human who could tell us apart?” The two beasts stared at Gon. One of them pointed at Valeria. “And she’s pretty observant for someone who has dead-fish eyes.”  
“What did you just say, bastard?” Valeria asked.  
“Well I’m sure you guys know by now, but we’re navigators.” They said.   
“Kurapika has an impressive set of knowledge and he was able to capture the subtlest hint that we weren’t a couple.”   
“Leorio couldn’t figure out my identity, but he was able to perform first-aid faster and more accurate than even a doctor. Also, he continued to console and encourage me that my wife was alright.”  
“Gon possessed excellent athleticism and observation skills.”  
“And Valeria possesses good control over her superhuman strength. She seemed to have caught on that we weren’t hostile as the last blow wasn’t as terrible as it seemed. Otherwise, I would’ve broken one of my legs. She also seems to be quite in sinkwith nature itself.”  
“Sorry about that sir. If you haven’t idly talked, I would have just assumed you were an enemy and went overboard.” Valeria rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.  
“You guys pass.” The family of magical beasts nodded in approval. They carried the group to the site as Valeria and company enjoyed a flight through the skies. However, they weren’t even at the starting line.


	4. Fight Me

“What? Are you saying that normal restaurant is where hunter prospects from all over the world is gathered here?” Leorio questioned as the four Hunter candidates looked at a small restaurant. 

They walked in as the navigator continued guided them in. “That’s exactly what I’m saying.”

“Welcome!” The owner of the restaurant shouted out. “Your order?”

“The steak meal.” 

“How would you like it cooked?”

“Slowly over a weak fire.”

“Coming right up.”

“Please follow me to the room.” A waiter came up to them and brought the group to the very back of the restaurant where there was an isolated room.

Everyone else stared at the table with food, awkwardly, while Valeria strided to a chair and sat down, with legs criss crossed and clapped her hands together. “Thanks for the food.” 

The other three slowly and cautiously followed her gesture but stopped and looked back at the navigator, when he began to talk again: “One out of 10,000. THat’s the probability of making it to this room. You guys have done extremely well for beginners. Alright then, good luck rookies. We’ll be more than happy to guide you guys next year too.” He closed the door behind him and turned the knob. Everyone began to feel the room moving.

“That was rude. He talked as if he knew we wouldn’t pas this year.” Leorio began to stuff his face.

“Once every three years.” Kurapika replied. He began to explain the difficulties of going through the Hunter exam while Valeria picked her teeth with a toothpick.

“Why do people go through such hardships?” Gon asked.

Valeria, Leorio and Kurapika all looked at him. “A hunter is the...” 

“Strongest” Valeria said.  
“Most well paid” Leorio replied in sync with Valeria.  
“Respected” Kurapika exclaimed at the same time as the other two.   
“Job in the world!” 

“...” Gon stared at them and the three shot daggers at each other. Or more like Leorio and Kurapika glared at each other while Valeria yawned.

The two argued over the benefits and every details of being a hunter while Gon looked confused. Valeria sighed and patted him on the head. “If you’re confused don’t listen to the babbling idiots. We can sort everything out after we pass the exam.”

“What?!” Leorio and Kurapika shouted. “Are you saying we’re stupid?”

Valeria stood up and placed her palm on the table, cracking and splitting it in half. “You got a problem?” She stared back at them with a menacing look in her eyes.

The two shut up before Kurapika spoke again. “Then...Valeria and Gon...what type of Hunters do you want to be.”  
Valeria and Gon looked at each other. 

“I don’t really know…” Gon commented.

“Ideally a plant researcher. But I think I would probably be a Blacklist hunter like Kurapika.” Valeria dusted her hands a bit before the elevator rang and indicated they were at their destination.They stepped out and the group felt the intensity for the air. The three boys stuck closer to Valeria who was ruffling her hair and still head that dead fish look in her eyes.

“What’s with this uncomfortable closeness?” Valeria looked at the three, not really showing any discomfort. It was more like a motherly “Don’t worry children.”

“No...I just...think that you have the laziest atmosphere and relaxed ‘I don’t give a crap’ feeling so I feel like if I stick with you, I won’t go paranoid.” Leorio replied for the other two. “Besides if anything happens, you can use your gorilla strength to beat up the others-” He was cut off when Valeria stared at him coldly with her pair of dead eyes that said “Who are ye calling gorilla?”. The floor underneath her was cracked and sunken in around her.

She then spat at the ground and walked away. Most of the intense air dissipated as a lot of people saw the perfect circle hole in the ground and then the petite girl walking away and Kurapika and Gon were stifling their laughter.   
A man watching them from above, began sweating and noted not to go near the girl. He slowly approached the group and waved. “Yo! I’m Tompa! Glad to meet ya!” He offered his hand while a creature that looked like a bean was handing out numbered tags to the newcomers.

Valeria scratched her head and looked around. Several people who had not seen the crack in the ground made by her, snickered at her. 

She heard soft whispers of mockery, such as: “She’s so petite…”

“Look at how dead her eyes look. She doesn’t even look serious for the exam…”

Valeria picked her ear and then took her finger out, blowing it. She sighed. 

“And you all are too damn serious…” She muttered. Tompa, the man from before suddenly appeared next to her with a can of juice. “Ah! I’ve already introduced myself to your friends. My name is Tompa. Here’s a can of juice has a token of friendship.”

“Valeria.” She stared down at the juice. Valeria took it and opened it. Before she could drink or anything, another kid came up. He had spiky white hair and lake blue eyes. He also had a tucked skateboard underneath his arms. 

“Hey Tompa. Do you have anymore of that juice?”

“Huh? Sure…”

Killua took several cans of juice and began to chug all of them down. Valeria and Killua seemed to notice Tompa’s strained face and Killua spoke up. “No need to worry...I’ve been trained so that not even poison can kill me.” He smirked. He then looked at Valeria. 

“Hey, miss. It’s probably better if you don’t drink it. I don’t know what it exactly is...but it’s probably not good for you.”   
“...” Valeria’s hand twitched and then the can exploded. She turned her attention to Tompa and placed her hand on his head. She “lightly” pushed Tompa’s head down and he smashed his face into the ground.

“You fucking bastard tried to ruin my dreams.” Valeria placed her foot on his back. 

Killua stared at her in shock and paled slightly with a small smile. “Um...miss?”

Valeria took her foot off and spat on Tompa. She cracked her knuckles. “Try anymore dirty tricks and ur going to get hurt.”

Tompa struggled to get up, but could barely move so he talked instead. He turned his currently bloody and swollen face towards her. “Ummm...I don’t think a dead fish eyed gorilla would have dreams here and I’m already hurt.”

Valeria grabbed him by his collar and smiled with those empty pair of eyes. “Whad’ya say, bastard. Want another blow to that face by this dead-fish-eyed female gorilla?” She was about to punch him when a weird screeching echoed throughout the room. 

Everyone turned their attention to a strange man in a suit with an odd moustache. 

“Let’s commence the Hunter Exam! I will confirm one more time. The exam is extremely difficult and dangerous. If you don’t care, please follow me.” He said.

Everyone began to follow him and he nodded in approval. He then began to pick up his pace and everyone went from walking to running. Everyone began to run, though confused why. 

“I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Satotsu and I’m the examiner of the first exam. I will now escort you to the second exam site.”

“What? What about the first exam?” Someone asked. 

“The first exam already began...it’s to follow me to the second exam.”

Valeria was running the boy next to her was riding a skateboard. They stared at each other as they began to pick up their pace faster and faster. 

A vein appeared on Valeria’s forehead. “Hey...are you picking a fight with me?”

Killua smirked. “Not a fight but a race. Let’s see if you have super speed like you do for super strength. ”

“Damn you brat.” She gritted her teeth and began sprinting. 

The two began racing until they reached Gon, Leorio and Kurapika. 

“Oh!” The four exclaimed.

“Hey kid! That’s not fair!” Leorio shouted at Kurapika.

“What why?” Killua asked. 

“It’s not against the rules…” Gon said. “The examiner only said to follow him.

“Don’t waste your stamina.” Kurapika sighed.

“Learn to shut up.” Valeria commented.

Killua glanced back at Gon. “Hey you...how old are you?”

“I just turned 12.” Gon answered.

“Hmmm…” Killua commented. He did a little trick with his skateboard. “Fine, I’ll run too. I’m Killua.”

“Wow that was amazing! I’m Gon!”

“Hey miss! What’s your name?” Killua asked Valeria.

“I’m Valeria.” She answered.

“Hmmm….What about you ossan! What’s your name!” Killua looked at Leorio.

“Wha-?! I may look like this but I’m still in my teens just like the rest of you guys.” Leorio shouted.

“Eh?” Valeria’s face blanked out completely and it looked like she was going to become like dust and disintegrate. 

“V-Valeria? Let’s get away from them…” Kurapika stared at Valeria who was going through shock.

“Well...there are middle-aged people who still have toddlers’ faces.” Valeria replied.

“Mhmmm….” Kurapika nodded.

Three hours passed, and almost everyone was ready to pass out. Valeria, Gon and Killua seemed perfectly fine. Kurapika was slightly getting tire with several beads trickling down. However, the same cannot be said for Leorio.   
He was breathing heavily and he was literally soaked in sweat. He slowly began to fall behind. Valeria blinked and looked at Kurapika. 

“Where’s the oss-teenager who looks like a middle-aged man and the kids?"

“You still haven’t gotten over it yet, have you.” Kurapika laughed, mostly in exasperation.

“Well...I find it really hard to believe. I mean...if you were 100% certain about someone’s identity to only have the entire impression destroyed within one second...it makes you think ah...has this all been a lie.” Valeri closed her eyes and shuddered.

“I think you’re just overthinking it.”

Valeria was about to reply when Leorio suddenly rushed pushed them. 

“....” Valeria and Kurapika stared at Leorio’s oddly running figure with abnormal high motivation.  
“What the hell?”


	5. Hisoka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THere will be two parts in the story that will have three periods before and after a sentence...this means that it's what the mind is thinking.

“Leorio are you alright?” Kurapika asked the half naked, sweating teen.

“Are you asking if he’s physically or mentally alright? Or both?” Valeria asked.

“Shut up Gorilla! As you can see...I realized I can keep going as long as I don’t care about appearances!” Leorio shouted.

“Heh...you sure don’t care about calling me gorilla. If we weren’t doing an exam right now I would have broken the stairway with you as my weapon.” Valeria stared at Leorio, sending a shiver down his spine. Kurapika remained silent, taking off his poncho and following Leorio’s gesture.

“Leorio can I ask you one thing?” Kurapika asked. 

“I don’t want to waste my stamina talking.” Leorio huffed and panted.

Valeria immediately came up with a retort. “If you use up your stamina talking, then just take off your pants too. It’s not like you care about appearances. It’s not like you have anything to lose. It’s probably not as shocking as you being a teenager. Besides you’ll gain things instead: Speed and attention.” 

“You...really have a nasty, sarcastic personality.” Leorio paled. “I’m starting to think you’re actually raised as a gorilla. No normal girl would tell a man to strip his pants off.”

“You’re the one who’s thinking that. I’m just trying to think of ways for you to be more efficient.” Valeria rolls her eyes. “Save your energy, buddy.” 

Kurapika interrupted the two. “Leorio, are you really trying to become a hunter only for money? From what I’ve seen, you aren’t like the greedy people that I have met before.” 

“Oh yah. He ain’t like no teenager boy I’ve seen before and I ain’t a normal, tiny girl you’ve seen before.” Valeria coughed and muttered underneath her breath. 

“You sure like to argue with logic.” Leorio answered Kurapika, not hearing Valeria’s side comment.

Sensing Leorio’s unwillingness to share, Kurapika decided to tell his tale to the two. Because Leorio wasn’t the only person whom he was curious about. 

“Scarlet eyes were the reason why the Kuruta tribe was targeted. Our tribe is the only people who have that unique trait. If our emotions become intense or excited, or pupils turn scarlet. If we die in that state, the colour remains. THe colour of the eyes is one of the seven most beautiful colours in the world.”

“So you’re saying that’s why the Phantom Troupe massacred your tribe?” Leorio asked.

“I will reclaim the eyes of my people and avenge them!”

“They’re probably sold in the black market.” Valeria commented.

“If I become a Hunter, I can get them all back.”

“Too bad….I don’t have a noble reason like yours.” Leorio sighed. “My goal is simply money.”

“What? You honestly think you can buy everything with money-”

“Because with money, I could afford surgery for my friend. I could have afforded medication for my friend. I could have allowed my friend to continue living!” Leorio shouted.

Valeria picked her nose. “Such noble men...I’ve seen you two in a new light.” She sneezed. 

Kurapika and Leorio glanced at her. “What about you Valeria…Member of the Lavine clan?” Kurapika asked. “I heard that the clan was rather strict, but there isn’t much intel on it. In fact, I’ve heard that even on the Hunter resources, there’s only one article with facts about them and it’s written by someone in the clan.”

Valeria blew her finger, and dusted it off. She sighed. “Ah that...that’s probably because either Papa blackmailed nosy and curious journalists, or the Chief ordered them not to or…” She paused herself from speaking and looked into the eyes of Kurapika and Leorio. “Killed them off.”

A suffocating air hung around the three as the two boys were unsure what to say to her. Valeria looked to the side. “You see...our clan isn’t really a fan of outsiders. They just see other people of inferior beings. And unlike you two, I’m only taking the Hunter Exam to test my worthiness of being an heiress. Sorry for you two good lil boys...This is just a game to my tribe to rid of the failures. I ain’t that gorilla who can freely swing through the jungles with no care in the world.” Valeria shrugged.

Leorio scratched his head and looked straight, not trying to say anything. 

“A game to your tribe,” Kurapika repeated. “Then what is this exam to you?”

“A game.” Valeria grinned, with a hint of despair in the corner of her eyes. “A game to see if I can defend my little bro from being tormented alive as a clan failure and to see if I can take away his burden. Sorry Kurapika...not all clans are close and tight to the point where a single child will avenge his own clan. I wouldn’t care if anyone in my clan died, except for my younger bro. Papa wouldn’t care if my lil bro dies. HE wouldn’t care if the clan was wiped out as long as a strong female remains to reproduce even stronger descendants for him.” 

Kurapika opened his mouth but closed again and looked forward.

Leorio sighed. “I guess everyone here has their personal reasons.” 

The trio continued to proceed upwards until they reached a clear opening with a crystal clear sky and a large marsh underneath them with so many different species. Valeria’s dead fish eyes brightened in delight...as much as they could to still maintain that dead look in her eyes, even when the examiner said that they were extremely dangerous and people will die.

He looked at Valeria, out of amusement. “Aren’t you scared, Miss?”

Valeria looked at the examiner. “Are you joking, sir? This is plant paradise! Regardless of how threatening they are, they are still wonderful species.” What was supposed to be shining eyes and a brightened smile, on Valeria’s face, it looked like a psychopathic murderer ready to go on a killing spree.

Stepping slightly back from Valeria, the man coughed. “Well then please take precautions and follow me. “Oh and another thing! The species that live in the marsh stops at nothing to gain food. The ecosystem tricks and eats their target is the very reason why this place is called swindler’s nest. Now then, please follow me closely.”

“Stop! Don’t be tricked! I’m the real examiner! He’s a fake!” A random man, injured and bleeding all over wandered to them. In his hands was a human faced monkey. “A human faced monkey that lives in the marsh. They like to eat fresh humans but they’re so thin so they disguise themselves as humans, trying to lure their prey into the marsh and band with other species to eat them.”

Valeria sighed. “Fake my ass.” 

Leorio, Kurapika, Gon, and Killua stared at her. 

“What?” She blinked.

“Who?” They replied.

“Him-” Valeria pointed at the newcomer but there were cards imbedded within him. The group turned their head to the supposingly most dangerous examinee in the group: Hisoka. The examiner who has been leading them caught all of the cards. 

“Wha-” The group asked.

Hisoka merely chuckled and shuffled his cards, while the killed “examiner” slowly reverted into a monkey. The monkey that the fake examiner took with him, was playing dead and immediately ran off for its’ life, only to be killed by Hisoka.  
“He’s the real one.” Hisoka looked at their examiner. “Examiners are chosen by the judging committee. It wouldn’t make sense for a person who hold the occupation not to be able to fend for themselves with an attack like this.” 

“I’ll take that as a compliment. But any attack whatsoever will be disqualified immediately. Understood?”

“Yes yes…” Hisoka commented.

A flock of birds emerged and began to peck at the dead monkey, eating them. 

“That’s the natural ecosystem here. The fake was going to lead some examinees astray and eat them. Life and death tricheries occur here all the time. Now then...time to continue.” 

“Valeria...how did you know that the examiner was fake before Hisoka did anything. I-it’s not like I was tricked...it’s just that I’m wondering if your logic was the same as mine.” Leorio commented as they were running.

Valeria and Kurapika exchanged looks and rolled their eyes. “Nothing much. It’s odd how an examiner would even get injured here. They should know this place really well. An examiner of the fake monkey’s level can’t even pass the Hunter Exam. Similar to Hisoka’s logic...it’s the matter of strength and skill the examiner should have.” 

Leorio swallowed and nodded. Kurapika sighed and continued looking forward.

She shuddered. “But honestly...I hate how rash and reckless Hisoka was. I hate those kind of people though I don't have the right to say that.” An image appeared in her mind. 

“Hey...isn’t the fog getting thicker?” Leorio asked.

...A boy with slender yet well toned body wearing a qipao.... 

“I’m starting to hear screaming.” Kurapika looked around.

...Flaming red hair in a long braid over a shoulder with the largest and most innocent smile, saying the vilest and cruelest things with the darkest and most bloodthirsty eyes. “Hey Valeria...your brother…should just die.”...

 

Valeria halted and kicked a Kirihit Onosesame, sending it flying into another fog turtle and both crashed into numerous trees before out of sight.

Leorio and Kurapika’s eyes widened. Both creatures were presumably dead as the flock of birds they had seen before dove down. They knew Valeria was strong but not this strong. They looked at her and realized Valeria was breathing heavily and rapidly. 

“Valeria?” Kurapika walked up to her, worried. He placed his hand on her back, supposingly to soothe her breathing abnormally. Snapping back to attention, Valeria looked back up with that dead fish eyes and grinned. “Sorry...I’m not a fan of animals that disguise themselves as cute lil plants.”

“Yo I think she was going to hyperventilate.” Leorio whispered.

Kurapika nodded. “But first...we need to make it through the exam."

Valeria suddenly crouched in a defensive stance. “Guys be on guard. There’s an intent to kill here.” She dodged and caught the things that were flying at her. 

Kurapika also acted instantly and fended it off with two swords. However Leorio was unable to defend himself and got a card imbedded into him. He yelped out in pain.

“Are you two okay?” Valeria asked, seeing dead bodies all around them. The other two nodded. Seeing Leorio’s wound she asked: “Hey Leorio are ye a tough cookie? Can you handle a cut?” She asked.

“Yah..” Leorio grimaced and took out the card.

“Bastard what's the deal?” Kurapika shouted at the emerging figure: Hisoka. The man merely smiled and calmly replied: “I’m playing examiner. I was going to behave myself until the second exam But the first was soooo boring. So I thought I’d help with the selection process. By judging every one of you.”

The three watched as the other examinees tried to attack Hisoka, only to see them all dead. 

“You four are the last ones.” Hisoka looked at the trio and another examinee with them. 

Grimacing, the examinee signaled them to run and scatter when he gives an indication. They all steadied themselves and all ran when he shouted: “Run!”. 

Except the only thing is Valeria didn’t run. Hisoka smirked at looked at her with interest.

“Your friends made a smart move...choosing to run. Are you trying to buy time for them? Or are you trying to hurt or kill me so they don’t have to go through the effort? Or are you scared stiff that you can’t move?” He licked his lips. 

“What do you think, Mr.Fake Examiner Number Two!” Valeria leapt up and was going to punch him but he dodged. She quickly pulled back her strength and landed on the ground. Valeria closed her eyes and kicked the arriving presence behind her, only to miss. 

Valeria turned to punch him but he stepped back. Not falling for his dodging, she flicked her finger to his nose and sending him flying back, barely a meter. 

Hisoka laughed as his nose was bleeding.

Shivering but trying to continue to remain calm, Valeria spoke up again.

“Hmmm….you’re pretty strong. For someone outside of the Lavine Clan.” Valeria dropped her hand. She then chuckled darkly. “In fact, I could defeat you easily if this was only a matter of physical strength. You have multiple other tricks don’t you?”

Hisoka licked his lips. “You pass...little lioness of the Lavine clan.” 

Valeria was about to say something when Leorio appeared. 

“Wha-?” 

“Sorry Valeria...you weren’t the only one who wasn’t going to run.” Leorio swung a twig.

“Leorio!” Valeria shouted. “Stop! You’ll get hurt!” 

Ignoring Valeria’s warning, Leorio swung his stick but missed. Hisoka was going attack but he got hit in the face by a fishing rod.

Valeria’s faced paled and her dead fish eyes lost even more slack. “Why are all the idiots coming back? They are all so stupid. Ah…they’re gonna have short lives. Oh! Migraine. Oh I see it. Those lil idiots are going to die early.”

“Gon!” Leorio shouted in surprise.

“Not bad little boy. A fishing rod? Interesting weapon...can I see it?” Hisoka approached. Leorio tried to attack once more but was knocked out by Hisoka. Gon used this chance to hit Hisoka but Hisoka disappeared and reappeared again to wrap his hand around Gon’s neck.

“Did you come to help your friend?” Hisoka licked his lips in the creepiest way Valeria has ever seen. “What a good boy-” He was cut off by Valeria who grabbed his wrist and yanked his hand away. Both could hear tiny cracks in his wrist from Valeria’s “light” yank.

“Oi,” Valeria’s face looked like a disgusted dead fish eyed gorilla, which many of you should try to visualize. Her face is just that of a masterpiece. “Don’t fucking touch him with your perverted and creepy smile. For Lavine’s sake...this isn’t a place for you to hit on children and be a pedophile.” Valeria picked her nose with her other hand and flung a booger into Hisoka’s hair. She grabbed his head and smashed it into the ground. “And this is for punching Leorio. Ain’t no one bullying him other than me, okay? Actually...I’m fine with Kurapika bullying him.” 

She lets go and Hisoka slowly got up. He had a swollen right cheek and his bleeding nose didn’t seem to get any better. His lips were now chipped but he merely smiled and wiped his blood away. 

“Haha normally, I would’be killed you but since you’ve passed and you have potential...I’ll let you go.” Hisoka looked at Gon. “Okay! You pass too! Become a good hunter.” 

Hisoka took a speaker since it was beeping. A vonce rang out. “Hisoka you should come back now. I think we’re about to reach the second exam site.”

Hisoka nodded. “Okay I’ll be right there.” He picks up the unconscious Leorio. “Are you able to make it back yourself?” 

Gon nodded and Valeria spat on the ground. Hisoka smiled and walked away in approval. 

“Gon! Valeria! What happened?” Kurapika ran up to them.

“Pedophilia.” Valeria crouched and ruffled her hair.

“W-what?” Kurapika looked confused.

Valeria didn’t bother explaining and took out a lollipop from her bag before unwrapping it. She got up and placed the lollipop in her mouth. 

“Why do I have to do so much work? I just want to lie down and talk with the plants.” 

“...Constantly in the danger of being eaten?” Kurapika asked, smiling and relaxing a bit.

“They won’t eat me.” Valeria sighed.

Kurapika laughed. 

“What?”

“You sure are confident Valeria! A lot of people would wish for your personality.”

“You think so? Then why does Papa always tie me up and hang me upside down from a tree when I talk back…” Valeria asked.

Gon joined Kurapika in laughter. “Valeria...you never seem to feel the tension and you have a sharp tongue. Maybe that’s why your dad must have punished you. Maybe he has a short temper like Leorio and they both cannot handle your cheeky wits.”

Valeria sighed and the group began to run, in hope of joining back with the examiner. “Give me a break. Everyone in my clan is so intense and their bad temper makes the chief pay an additional fee every month for repairments.I just want to relax.”

Gon and Kurapika exchanged smiles before raising their hands. “It’s okay, Valeria…” Gon grinned.

“You have us to be relaxed around.” Kurapika finished.

Valeria smiled the brightest smile a dead fish eyed gorilla could ever do and high fived them both. “Sorry...but I don’t think I can. I have three idiots to take care of.”

“Four.” Gon corrected her.

“What? I’m pretty sure it’s three...I know I’ve always been cruddy at school but-”

“Killua is our new friend.”

“Oh. That kid.” Silence filled the air. “But more importantly...I think my math is pretty good.”

Kurapika chuckles, hopelessly. “More importantly, she says. In the middle of nowhere, in constant danger, she thinks her math skills are more important.”


End file.
